sorpresa!
by otaku-xan
Summary: esta es mi primer historia y salio un yamachi no me digan que hasta yo misma me impresiono,bueno advertencia es yaoi y si no les gusta no lo leean nn


En este fic sale un personaje creado por mi así que aquí va La letra normal es de takky-chan La letra negrita es tai-chan La letra cursiva es yama-chan La sorpresa 

¿genkidesu ka? (como estas?) taichi, yo estoy muy bien, no te eh escrito hace mucho

**eso es verdad me tienes abandonado y solito **

no te quejes tu tienes a yamato o es mentira

**-¬¬ no me hables de ese tipo...**

y ahora que paso Oo?

**-es un baka, un ajo..lo odio ¬¬**

doshite(por que)

**-doushije?(por que )**

si, por que

**-lo que me hizo no tiene nombre...**

y que te hizo?..

**-si no te callas no te lo puedo decir, baka ¬¬**

ya, me callo , pero no es necesario que me digas baka o si? ¬¬

lo siento, es que pensar en lo que me hizo me hierve la sangre de puro coraje ...bueno lo que ese idiota me hizo...me dejo...me dejo

TE DEJO COMO?

**-TT plantado**

Oo?

y eso no es todo , desde que te fuiste de vacaciones , que me dice que tiene cosas que hacer, que no puede salir conmigo, que tiene asuntos pendientes, y..no lo eh visto desde que te fuimos a dejar al terminal...(llora como niño asustado)

eso es grave , no te ah dado una justificación.

**-solo las que te acabo de decir..c-creo que tiene a otro TT**

Oo que tiene a otro?

o a otra, que se yo ( sigue llorando)

cálmate tai-chan llorando no vas a solucionar nada, pero esto hay que remediarlo de inmediato, nadie lastima a tai-chan , sin que se las vea conmigo

Oo?

n..n manías tuyas que se me pegaron

**-¬¬**

bueno lo que voy a hacer en este mismo instante va ser llamar a matt

haz lo que quieres con ese tipo ¬¬( se va y se encierra en su pieza)

que carácter...

teléfono sonando 

_-alo? Casa de la familia Ishida_

yamato

_takky-chan , ya volviste que alegría_

yo no estoy de los mismo ánimos tuyos Ishida

_-Oo? Que te pasa, por que estas enojada conmigo?_

me entere de algo muy feo y exijo una explicación tuya ahora, me escuchaste

_-Oo? De que estas hablando?_

de lo que le haz hecho a tai-chan no tiene nombre

_-ah, eso _

OYE, PERO A TI QUE TE PASA , ES UNA TEMA DELICADO Y TU LE RESTAS IMPORTANCIA!

_-no te enojes , cálmate que te hace mal_

si me da un ataque de histeria va hacer por tu culpa, explícame ahora mismo , por que no haz querido salir con taichi

_-es que... lo que pasa...es..._

tienes a otro!

_-Oo?_

Yamato como pudiste, tai te ama te adora, nunca pensé que pudieras hacer eso , nunca lo espere de ti...

_-QUE OO? Yo jamás lo eh engañado y jamás pensaría en hacerlo_

¬¬ a no?

_-no_

entonces cual es el verdadero motivo de tu actitud?

_-bueno ...lo que pasa...es que tengo...un concierto...y.._

no me mientas ishida, te conozco muy bien y se que me estas mintiendo, tu no logras engañarme

_-bueno...yo _

TE EXIGO QUE ME LO DIGAS!

_-esta bien , no es un concierto lo que pasa es que quiero darle un presente a tai y eso toma tiempo si es para ..el_

para eso le haz cancelado las citas y no lo haz visto en estos últimos días

_-es que como tu te fuiste de vacaciones sed me complicaron las cosas , por que tu nos controlabas un poco, nuestros instintos, y yo se que solos yo y tai no va resultar nada bueno...menos eso que tu ya sabes uu, por que si tu hubieras estado lo hubieras distraído y no le hubiera tenido que cancelar las citas , por que casi siempre vas tu también , pero como te fuiste no me alcanzaba el tiempo así que la única forma era esa..._

no ah sido una de tus mejores ideas, y cual es esa sorpresa?

_-todavía no se u.u_

QUE!... cinco días y nada pero que clase de cerebro tienes o acaso no lo tienes yamato

_-pero..._

pero nada! Voy ahora mismo a tu casa , hay que solucionar esto ahora mismo

_-pero..._

nada , me esperas que en 10 minutos estoy en tu casa, adiós

takky va a la pieza de tai , para despedirse

me voy

y que te dijo ( ojos llorosos)

esto es mas serio de lo que pensaba(cara seria..pero ella no es seria XD)

entonces si me engaña( casi en un susurro)

claro que no, pero es algo serio , de lo que si estoy segura es que no te ha engañado ni siquiera pensado

**-entonces por que me ha a tratado así estos días**

todo lo sabrás a su tiempo, ahora debo irme a solucionar esto , tu quédate aquí tranquilito y no hagas nada malo, me escuchaste

pero..

nada, se paciente que cuando te enteres te va a gustar

a los minutos en la casa ishida

yamato que cabeza la tuya, de verdad no lo creo , lo que le haz hecho a tai no tiene nombre,y para mas remate no tienes nada

_-lo se, pero en un par de días es el cumpleaños de tai y quería regalarle algo inolvidable_

y que haz logrado hasta el momento?

_solo frases inconclusas, ideas nada mas_

parece que tu inspiración, se te fue conmigo de vacaciones

_-no es graciosos sabes OO!_

Bueno..y que dice

_que! Acaso quieres que te la lea_

no es necesario ..

_uf!_

pero si la puedo leer!

_QUE OO!_

cierto que me la vas a mostrar yama-chan( con una cara de lo mas asesina)

_OO!...uu esta bien no me queda otra_

yama va a su habitación y regresa con una hoja toda arrugada

veamos

"_cuando te vi la primera vez no me caías bien_

_éramos tan distintos, pero el tiempo dijo todo lo contrario_

_tu alegre y sociable, yo frió y solitario_

_parece que es verdad que los polos se atraen_

_por que al tiempo de nuestras peleas nos hicimos amigos_

_el tiempo transcurría , pero no al lado tuyo_

_un día algo inesperado me paso al lado tuyo_

_ese día que ganaste el partido de la final tu me abrasaste_

_yo creí que era como todos los demás,_

_pero mi corazón dijo todo lo contrario_

_incluyendo mis pulmones que no me ayudaban mucho_

_tu estabas tan alegre que no te diste cuenta de mi comportamiento en ese momento_

_yo no podía creer lo que había sucedido_

_no podía ser que mi mejor amigo despertara esas sensaciones en mi_

_pero de nuevo el tiempo me ayudo a comprender que el amor_

_no importando el sexo o lo que uno fuera_

_si no solo el sentimiento puro que dos seres se pueden transmitir_

_a través del lenguaje de las caricias_

_eso ya lo había comprendido, pero había un problema y no cualquiera_

_éramos amigos mas que eso , si no éramos hombre .lo que complicaba las cosas_

_a mi no, pero yo no sabia nada sobre ti , me refiero si sentías algo hacia mi_

_muchas veces pedí algo así , pero me estaba engañando_

_tenia miedo que si te revelaba mis sentimientos huirías de mi_

_o algo peor que eso que me odiaras, yo no podía permitir eso_

_y por eso calle por mucho esos sentimientos hacia ti_

_pero siempre tienen que haber problemas_

_al tiempo mis instintos e impulso me empezaron a traicionar, lo admito_

_lo único que deseaba era besarte hacerte mío, pero un bello sueño_

_siempre tiene problemas, fue cuando se me declaro sora , yo le explique mi situación_

_al principio me odio y luego me comprendió y me apoyó por que se dio cuenta que me quería y no me amaba como ella pensaba, pero ahí empezó mi calvario_

_tu pensabas que yo la correspondía,por que siempre que nos topábamos con ella_

_siempre te ibas, con la excusa de que tenias algo que hacer_

_yo lo note estabas triste, tu mirada me lo decía_

_pero yo pensaba que era por que creías que tenia algo con ella ,_

_y que te sentías triste por ella, nunca me imagine que podría ser por mi_

_hasta que el día mas feliz de mi vida llego_

_tu me dijiste muy triste tenemos que hablar_

_yo no sabia que podía ser , me dijiste que quizás esto nos separaría_

"_tu no comprendías que nada me podría separar de ti"_

_que era algo que no pensaste que jamás podías sentir hacia mi , que te perdonara por sentirlo,_

_que ya no podías callar y aunque no tuvieras ya mi amistad, al menos no te odiara_

_yo me estaba poniendo nervioso , por que mientras decías todo eso_

_tus hermosos ojos chocolates estaban nublados en lagrimas_

_fue en ese momento que decidí abrazar, par que te relajaras un poco_

_pero solo al sentir mis brazos en tu espalda comenzaste a llorar_

_para tranquilizarte te abrase mas fuerte, podía sentir los fuertes espasmos que tenias y los sollozos que me rompían el corazón, al rato te tranquilizaste eso me alegro un poco_

_pero lo extraño fue que te separaste muy apenado, que lo lamentabas mucho, pero que ya no podías callar , te tomaste tu tiempo mientras te sonrojabas notoriamente,_

_para decir las palabras que yo tanto anhelada escuchar de tus labios_

_me dijiste te amo muy asustado y lento_

_yo me quede quieto procesando tu malinterpretaste y me diste la espalda_

_yo reaccione y te tome de la muñeca para darte vuelta y regalarte la mas bella sonrisa_

_que no le eh dedicado nadie mas que a ti_

_te dije tai-chan.. .tontito yo también te amo. Mientras las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos de pura felicidad mientras que los tuyo notaban sorpresa y mas cuando te bese_

_pude sentir que no te movías pero eso no me detuvo,_

_por que e abrace para que te sintieras mejor_

_ya que desde el momento que te abrase ya no supe mas de mi_

_sentí que comenzabas a responder el beso, cosa que me alegro, pero lo que me asusto fue que al romper me miraste como si hubieras hecho algo malo , me dijiste lo siento y te fuiste corriendo , te seguí y te alcanzo, hasta estos días no se como lo hice, la naturaleza me ayudo poniendo una piedra en tu camino cayendo dolorosamente al suelo, te ayude a levantarte, vi que te habías herido tus mano y tu lindo rostro , tus ojos estaban llorosos., me dijiste te amo, pero estoy asustado, yo te dije que no te preocuparas, yo también estaba asustado , que seria duro, pero no imposible , comenzaste a llorar en mis brazos , se me humedecieron los ojos al verte así tan desvalido, pero note que tus espasmos y sollozos se habían detenido , me agache te observe , la tranquilidad y el sueño se habían apoderado de ti, te lleve a mi casa(todavía me pregunto como), te cure y te cuide hasta que despertaste me miraste con una de tus mejores sonrisas, lo que provocó que me sonrojara notoriamente, desde ese día el amor nos unió a los dos, eso fue ya hace 2 años , se que estos días no he sido uno de lo mejores novios , recuerdo nuestra primera vez, en mi cumpleaños numero 20 te digo que fue el mejor cumpleaños , ahora te toca a ti disfrutar del placer que me entregaste ese día , dejando el corazón y el alma en la cama, por eso te pido perdón por estos días, pero tengo una excusa, no es muy valida, por que te hice sufrir, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que te amo como loco y espero que te allá gustado tu sorpresa!_"

matt al notar que takky esta llorando le pregunta-_que te pasa takky-chan_

ToT, pero que hermoso yama-.chan, es realmente hermoso

_-OO!_

n.n , bueno , pero ahora tenemos que ponerle ganas y agregarle a esto algo muy bueno

_-c-como que?(matt se preocupo, por que las ideas de takky podían ser hasta mas locas que las de taichi)_

no se ...ya se una cena romántica, en mi depa, (en susurro) un estriptis (voz normal) y bueno en lo otro no tengo que ser tan explícita, o si ¬¬?

_-Oo claro que no!_

entonces hoy mismo será ..todo esto te parece yama-chan?

_-OO! Hoy, pero..._

Nada de peros, la sorpresa tiene que valer la pena...además eres malo para cantar y bailar?

_-no, por que?_

Para que mas va hacer si no es para el estriptis!

_-OO, que estas loca!_

claro que no, conozco muy bien los gustos de tai-chan , recuerdo esa vez que no quisiste salir y yo lo invite al viernes femenino..no se de cual de los dos babeaba mas por el exquisito rubio, que bailaba esa...

_-QUE HIZO QUE!_

cofse me saliocof eso no viene al cazo, lo que viene al cazo s que lo que tienes que hacer y punto... por que si me llego a enterar de que no lo hiciste me vas a conocer ishida, te acuerdas de esa vez que taichi llego con un ojo morado y todo sucio?

_-si, y que tiene que ver eso?_

todo, mira esa vez un chico me estuvo molestando toda la clase, al salida me seguía molestando , cuando apareció tai y le dijo**" como te atreves a molestar a una dulce** **señorita",** el sabia perfectamente que eran las palabras que mas odio y mas si están en una misma frase dirigiéndose a mi, cuando se dio cuenta de su "error" salió corriendo , pero yo lo seguí no iba permitir que se fuera sin su merecido como yo también voy en el equipo de fútbol se me hizo fácil alcanzarlo, estábamos cerca de mi casa, cuando justo una bendita piedra hace que se caiga , me tire encima de el y le di el combo de su vida, luego le dije que por su vida no volviera a hacer eso, creo que lo entendió de las mil maravillas, así que lo ayude a levantarse, así como estábamos afuera de mi casa le dije que me esperara y se me había olvidado que había quedado contigo así que me olvide de taichi y cuando entro para preguntarme por que me demoraba tanto en salir y tu le preguntaste que le había pasado , el te mintió, por que no se atrevió a decirte que había sido yo, así que mas te vale que hagas lo que te digo matt, por que yo no quiero que tai se enoje conmigo si te golpeó ¬¬

_-OO! Esta bien _

que buen niño eres n.n

_-loca u.u_

n.n lo se , pero en marcha, primero voy a llamar a tai para acordar que venga

casa yagami

alo?(voz triste y desganada)

alo es en esta casa que por casualidad se encuentra un hermoso joven de hermosos ojos color chocolate , de cabellera encantadora , cuerpo exquisito...que digo! totalmente exquisito llamado taichi?

**-OO takky, no digas eso que me da vergüenza**

es la verdad, yo nunca miento

**-si tu lo dices uu**

bueno te llamaba para que hoy alas 8 PM estés acá, tienes que bañarte, ah y venir con esos pantalones azules y esa camisa increíbles que te regale , cuando te la pusiste me gaste el rollo entero de la cámara te acuerdas?

**-no me hagas recordad momentos vergonzosos de mi vida uu**

bueno y además te pones el perfume matador que también te compre, me entiendes n.n

**- y para que quieres que me ponga todo eso Oo?**

tu solamente hazlo, después hasta me lo agradecerás

esta bien , no me queda otra o si?

no , nos vemos a las 8 PM en punto , por eso te me bañas temprano, adiós

**-adiós u.u**

.-bueno tai va a venir y eso es lo importante y ahora que cocinaremos...

_-pero si a tai le gusta todo_

ya se.. pollo frito con papas a la francesa a la luz de las velas

_-eh..._

perfecto, yo me encargo de prepararlo , ahora veamos que canción ..te parece "target"

_-...no se.._

_- esta decidido será esa, es perfecta si vieras cuando tai la baila y canta( cara hentai)_

_-OYE! El es mío ¬¬_

n.n, eso no impide que los mire, o si?

_-¿los mire?..no me digas que nos miras a los dos así?_

si..bueno practiquemos algunos bailes y tu tendrás que hacerla ara la canción ...terminaremos a las seis, para que te arregles..por que se que tai una vez para pedirte perdón te había invitado a cenar ..por una escena un poco vergonzosa ..todavía me acuerdo...y lo genial es que te demoraste tanto que no llegaron , pero aprovecharon muy bien el tiempo después(cara hentai)

_-OYE! Como sabes eso OO?_

tengo mis fuentes

_-QUE!_

y te digo que son muy confiables

_- no me digas que fue tai_

menos charla y mas acción

así estuvieron practicando hasta las 6 PM

yama vete arreglar para que estés listo a la hora n.n

_-ya voy ¬¬_

_casa yagami a las 7pm_

**-por que tendré que ir así , que se yo , espero que tenga una buena explicación, mejor me baño o no llegare a la hora**

casa de takky 7.30pm

al fin termine la cena , voy a ver como va yama( entra sin tocar en la pieza donde estaba yamato)

yama estas li.. OO

_-TAKKY OO_

nn que lindo te ves yama

_-¬¬ que graciosa_

bueno termina de cambiarte

_-si salieras lo haría_

pero que vergonzoso, cuando yo o tai estamos así seguimos hablando y nos cambiamos

_-QUE! OO_

cámbiate luego nn (y sale rápidamente para no seguir metiendo la pata)

8.00pm

**toc toc **

ya voy...tai que guapo te vez

**-nn gracias **

increíble

que cosa Oo?

llegaste a la hora!

**- ¬¬ que graciosa**

ya pasa

**- este olor me parece conocido**

así .. que bien!

**-si..huele a pollo frito**

plop.. n.nU jejé

**-para que me citaste asi**

mira te tengo una sorpresa mas dicho una persona te tiene una sorpresa y yo solo la estoy ayudando...te voy a dar un consejo ..déjate llevar...espera...y veras

OO QUE!

solo relájate y recuerda lo que te dije( pone música y deja a tai sentado donde tenia puesta la cena)

en la pieza

Que? que no quieres salir!

_-uu no quiero es que me da pena_

a no ,eso si que no, tu me vas a salir Ishida ahora mismo , será por las buenas o por las malas , pero tu me sales por la buena o por la mala, pero si es por la mal quedaras con un ojo morado, tu decides ¬¬

_-u.u salgo por las buenas_

n.n buena decisión

_-uu loca _

gracias por el cumplido nn

_- Oo?_

bueno salgamos

en la sala

yamato..pero que haces aquí?

_-eh...(sonrojado)_

es tu sorpresa tai-chan

QUE!

bueno, ustedes dos se me quedan aquí, espero que lo pasen bien , que yo haré todo lo posible , por llegar tarde, eso si no me desordenen mucho mi casa escucharon

a donde vas?

por ahí...

_-con quien?_

sola..bueno me voy ...( prácticamente cerrando la puerta) no me desordenen mucho la cama..

_resultado dos chicos totalmente sonrojados_

silencio

_- eh ..tai!_

...si...

_-creo que te debo una explicación _

pues si...

_-pero...(ojos lujuriosos) al final de la velada_

**-OO**

_-cenemos nn_

**-e-estas bien**

después de la cena en la sala 

_-te tengo otra sorpresa _

a si?

_-te encantara_

en eso comienza a sonar la música karaoke de target(opening de digimon 02...es hermosa xD...me estoy saliendo del tema ) matt se mueve de una manera muy sensual_-taichi tiene una pura cara de hentai_-matt comienza sensualmente a sacarse la camisa mientras canta-_tai se lo come con los ojos_-matt termina de sacársela y se la tira a tai-_tai tiene cara de violador_ _potencial_-matt iba a cantar la ultima línea de la canción cuando unos labios devoradores atraparon los suyos, eran los labios de tai, ese beso estaba lleno de deseo, pasión, lujuria(y muchas otras cosas que no se pueden contar, solo imagínenselo), matt se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le transmitían esos labios, justo en esos momentos taichi "logro" recordar lo que le había aconsejado takky " déjate llevar" entonces taichi no muy contento le bajo intensidad al beso, matt comprendiendo en cierta parte que tai se estaba dejando llevar decidió que era el momento de guiar la ocasión tomando la cintura de este mientras que tai le tomaba el cuello, matt lo iba llevando lentamente hacia la pieza , dejando suavemente a tai en la cama , tai estaba extasiado con la nueva situación , así que dejo que matt llevara las riendas del momento, matt comenzó explorar toda la boca de tai con la propia , sus lenguas se juntaban y jugaban y se acariciaban , cuando matt exploro totalmente la boca de tai , comenzó con su camisa lentamente a desabrochar, mientras que lo iba besando sensualmente , haciendo que tai diera gemidos por las sensaciones que le mandaba matt con esas caricias tan apasionadas , al poco tiempo la camisa de tai ya se encontraba en el piso mostrando un bien formado pecho moreno, que pedía a gritos ser tocada por matt, matt comenzó explorar todo el pecho de tai con su lengua, dejando un camino de besos y saliva , a esto tai reaccionaba con gemidos de placer y suspiros, lo que excitaba mas de la cuenta a matt, que proseguía sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo bien , así prosiguió hasta que qué llego al ombligo de su koi , ahí movió lentamente sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón de tai , mientras llevaba sus labios hacia los labios de tai para besarlos con pasión ardiente en ese momento tai quedo en bóxer , matt se detuvo un momento para poder observar ese cuerpo tan divino que tenia bajo suyo , podía ver como ese cuerpo de los dioses tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta lo que hacia una escena única , pero no mas que esos ojos llenos de lujuria , deseo , pasión y otros tantos sentimientos , esos ojos tan expresivos que le pedían a gritos que lo hiciera suyo , en ese momento noto una ceja arqueada en el rostro de su koi

_-que pasa?_

oye no crees que es un poco injusta esta situación?

(matt no entendió alo que se refería y pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente)-_acaso no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo tai-chan_

al decir esto las mejillas de tai de tiñeron de un rojo escarlata

no es eso, o es que no te haz mirado?

_en ese momento matt se mira –que tengo_

**-ahora mírame a mi, no crees que andas con demasiada ropa para esta situación**

_-ups!_

haz algo mejor y quítatela!

en tres segundos matt ya se encontraba en la misma situación que tai-_ahora en que estábamos?_

**-házmelo recordar** .

_será todo un placer_

estas palabras provocaron una sonrisa de parte de los labios de tai , matt no quería hacer suyo a tai, quería que ese cuerpo moreno fuera explorado totalmente por el , conocer cada parte de su koi, cada caricia de matt producía fuertes gemidos por parte de tai, que intentaba sin conseguirlo normalizar su respiración, en esos momentos matt le quito hábilmente los bóxer a tai, sonrojándose al instante al notar la pronunciada erección de tai , en ese momento ser quito lo bóxer lo mas rápido que pudo, quedando ambos como dios los envió(nn pero que espectáculo) , matt sentía palpitar su propia erección, lo único que deseaba era hacer de inmediato suyo a tai, pero también sabia que debía prepararlo, porque el sabia que tai nunca había sido penetrado durante sus relaciones(¬¬ al siempre le tocaba esa parte) ósea eran vírgenes esas partes de su cuerpo, lo que encendía mas al rubio, matt busco con sus labios aprisionar los labios de tai que palpitaban , por sentir de nuevo los labios de matt , matt sabia que debía preparar la entrada de tai y la única forma que había era introduciendo sus dedos , en ese momento tai sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de sus caderas haciendo que se encogiera y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

_-te lastime_-_pregunte yamato, por la posibilidad de haber dañado a su koi_

**-un poco**-**mientras esbozaba una sonrisa**

_-no te preocupes solo relájate _

**-e-esta...bien **

En eso matt introduce el segundo dedo dentro de tai, produciendo mas dolor y mas lagrimas, matt comenzó a masajear la entrada de tai muy lentamente mientras sentía como los gemidos de tai eran cayados por su propia boca, al colocar el tercer dedo, tai se afirmo fuertemente a la espalda de matt

ahhhh!...matt!

En esos momentos tai ya no sentía dolor si no puro placer(Oo!), por las sensuales y eróticas caricias de matt(Oo! Caricias..pero que caricias nn) matt que estaba ocupado con la boca de tai presentía que ya era el momento así se separo un poco de tai, mientras quitaba sus dedos de la entrada de tai quien gimió por la recién perdida, matt miro directamente a los ojos de tai

_-tai...estas listo?-pregunto matt a un sonrojado tai_

c-creo...que si!

_-quieres...si no lo podemos dejar hasta aquí_

si empezaste termínalo!

En eso tai abrazo fuertemente la cintura de matt con sus piernas, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor el cuello de matt y escondía su cabeza en el cuello de su koi

**-hazlo!**

fue un susurro inaudible , pero lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ser escuchadas por matt, así matt coloco su miembro en la entrada de tai, produciendo un estremecimiento al cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de el , empezó a introducir lentamente su miembro , el sentía como tai lo iba abrazando mas fuerte mientras sentía sus débiles gemido s que eran oprimidos en su pecho, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de tai alzo su rostro donde se deslizaban algunas lagrimas

_-te dolió?_

**-un...poco**

_-si te duele solo abrázame mas fuerte _

**-e-esta...bien **

en eso tai cierra sus ojos y se afirma fuertemente de matt, lo que le dice a matt que puede comenzar , el lentamente comienza a salir y entrar dentro de tai , siente como tai se va relajando, ya que el dolor que existía era remplazado lentamente por placer, matt se sentía tan excitado que comenzó a hacer sus embestidas mas rápidas robando fuertes gemidos de la boca de tai, matt gemía cada vez que salía y entraba de tai , el no sabia que tai podía ser tan exquisito para hacer el amor, llevaban minutos desde que en vez de escuchar gemidos se escuchaban

gritos llenos de placer, en esos momentos en que los dos se encontraban entregándose mutuamente, tai sintió que las embestidas de matt iban bajando en velocidad y en fuerza, hasta que se detuvo , en ese momento tai trato de normalizar su respiración, cuando sintió una explosión en su interior, algo que llenaba cada parte de su ser, abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, arqueándolo que mas pudo u espalda, matt había acabado dentro de el, lo que provoco que tai se viniera repentina y salvajemente manchando los vientres de ambos...a los pocos minutos lo único que se podía escuchar eran las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos jóvenes, matt salió lentamente de tai, cayendo al lado de su koi

_-estas bien?-pregunto matt con voz preocupada_

**-si-cerrando los ojos**

_-te amo tai-chan_

**-yo también te amo yama-chan**

y ambos cerraron sus ojos para quedar profundamente dormidos

4:00 AM.

Takky no sabia cuanto ya había tomado pero lo que sabia era que había sido mucho, por que todo a su alrededor se le movía mucho , con mucha dificultad logro poner la llave en la cerradura de su casa, ella llegaría a su casa y se quedaría dormida en el sillón., ese era el plan , pero lo que no previno fue el desorden que habían dejado tai y matt con su "bailoteo", y al no prender las luces choco con la mesa y el sillón, cayendo ruidosamente , esto despertó a matt y tai

escuchaste eso?

_-si..._

que podrá ser?

_-no se ...vamos a ver_

en el comedor

_-prende la luz_

ahhhh!

**-hay alguien **

_-prende la luz-en eso tai prende la luz_

_**-TAKKY!**_

ahhh! .- la pobre de takky se encontraba hecha un garabato en el piso del comedor

al otro día takky se encontraba en su cama(como se acuesta, después de lo que paso anoche OO!)llena de chichones

oye tai ya leíste lo que te escribió yama-chan?

Oo! Que cosa-pregunto con la cara de un niño curioso(kawaii)

_-esto..._

minutos después

**-ToT! Yo también te amo mi yama**

en respuesta matt besa tiernamente a tai

**-de ahora en adelante espero mas sorpresas yama-chan**

NO! .

_-jajá aja...no le gusto la sorpresa_

**-dejémosla así...y hagamos algo mas entretenido en la pieza de al lado yama-chan**

_-claro!_

Así tai y matt pasaron otra tarde de amor mientras takky se recuperaba de las consecuencias de ayudar a su pareja de amigos ...el "taito"

The end..


End file.
